Four Years
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Companion piece to "How Do You Know" covering Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di from the time he recovers his memory, to the time they are reunited (and possibly beyond) How do they cope with the separation, their thoughts and feelings with varying points of view. Possibly some Yi Jung and Ga Eul, and appearances by Ji Hu and Woo Bin for sure! Rated T for occasional strong language.
1. Restitution

A/N: This is a companion piece to 'How Do You Know' , covering Jun Pyo and Jan Di starting from the time Jun Pyo regains his memory and going to the time they are reunited (and possibly longer) perspective will change, one to the other per chapter. There may be bits of Yi Jung and Ga Eul and Ji Hu and Woo Bin will be part of this as well. No clue right now how often I will update, but will try to not be too long between updates. I am trying to be as realistic as possible going by the characters personalities and the challenges they would have faced. You don't have to agree with me, but please always be polite in reviews, even if you think my visions are stupid or unrealistic.

* * *

Boys Over Flowers is the property of Korean TV

* * *

-)(-

-)(-

* * *

Four Years:

Chapter One

Restitution

* * *

Gu Jun Pyo glared angrily at the black, document filled, folder that sat before him on the conference room table. It had taken two days, but finally he had uncovered everything, or at least what he hoped was everything. If there was more, it was likely for the best that he had missed it. He already knew enough to drive him to the brink of detonation, one more revelation and the fuse would be lit.

He flipped the cover closed, then looked up at his sister who was thumbing through an identical folder of her own. He had never seen her frown in such a way before, her eyes narrow, her lips pinched together in a thin, white line. When she finished and looked up at him, her eyes flashed with hostility.

"I'm more sure than ever that we are doing the right thing." She reached across the table for the IPAD, then started scanning the videos. Jun Pyo reached out and pulled it from her grasp.

"Don't." He shook his head "Don't watch it. It will only make you angrier."

Jun Hee thought of arguing, then thought better of it, there were some things it was better to just not see. Instead, she nodded and sat back in her chair. Her temper wasn't quite as bad as her brothers, but it was bad enough. If things went badly, one of them would need to be able to keep their head.

"Will you be alright?"

He knew that she was still upset about the attack, even though he was perfectly fine now. He still had some foggy places in his memory, but the blank area's had been filling in. Wonderful memories of Geum Jan Di and their time together, horrible memories of the things she had suffered because of him. The worst came the night of the pool party. Laying sleepless in the dark, trying to work the puzzle pieces of their time together into a complete picture, he remembered her terrible words, screaming out for her before collapsing in the street. Drinking himself numb, sleepless nights, days in bed unable to move, to eat, to function - barely able to breathe.

Jan Di had left him, and it had plunged him to the deepest pits of hell.

He'd felt a touch of the depression again, but as he thought about it he realized - her actions that night, putting herself in danger to restore his memory, had proven her reasons for leaving false. It could only mean one thing - the witch had been behind her leaving. When he confronted Jan Di about it, she refused to admit a thing, yet her expression gave the truth away. The witch had been behind it all, just as he had suspected from the beginning, and her refusal to admit it meant that she was still afraid of what _she_ might do. He vowed then that he would see to it that Jan Di never had reason to fear the witch again. No matter what it took, she would never be afraid to be with him again.

He shrugged "This is going to be ugly no matter how we play it, but the witch has nothing to stand on, not with what we have."

"Can you control your temper?" She raised an eyebrow. "We won't accomplish anything if this turns into a shouting match."

"I promise not to kill her. " He gave her an ugly look "Right now, that's the best I can do."

She sighed sadly, thinking of the past. Things that had been stolen from her, a childhood, a normal life, a love that could never be replaced. Decisions that she'd had no choice but to make. She'd made them for his sake, for Jun Pyo, and now they were about to pay off. Seeing him happy would make her happy too, it would all be worth it. A spiteful part of her was planning to enjoy watching the witch knocked off her throne as well, though she never would have told her brother so.

The shrill sound of bells echoed through the empty conference room and her body tensed. Jun Pyo pulled out his cell phone, looked at the message and tapped out a quick response.

"They're here."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jun Hee gave him the worried look again "If you want me to, I can…"

He shook his head. "No,"

He had to do this himself - for the people she had hurt, for Ji Hu and his grandfather, for Chu Ga Eul, for Jan DI and her family…for himself.

The double doors opened and the president walked in on a rush of temper, her eyes blazing.

"Since when do you reschedule board meetings?" She stopped in front of Jun Pyo "And who are you to order me home immediately?"

"Sit down." He indicated the chair across from himself and Jun Hee - the chair usually reserved for visitors.

"Whatever it is, we can discuss it at home," She turned and began to walk towards the door. "It was a long flight and I am tired."

"If you value ShinHwa, you'll do as you're told." His voice was cold and angry.

She had never heard him so hostile, not even the day in the hall when he rejected her as his mother. She narrowed her eyes, a look that had somewhat frightened him in the past, and glared at him. Her upset over his attack had greatly dimmed in the days since finding out he would be fine, she had already gone back to business as usual.

"Mother, please." Jun Hee - always the more diplomatic of the two - gave her a placating look. "We wouldn't have gone to all this trouble if it wasn't important."

She looked like she would continue the argument, instead, she rolled her eyes and took the indicated chair, signaling an assistant to bring her a drink.

"What is this about?"

"You really have no idea?" Jun Pyo glared at her angrily "After all that has happened recently?"

Her eyes narrowed so that she resembled a venomous snake, a dangerous, deadly snake, coiled up and ready to strike. "If this is about that annoying little girl, I am warning you…"

"You're damned right it is!" Jun Pyo slammed his fists on the table, going to his feet, ready to strike himself.

"Jun Pyo," Jun Hee put her hand over his, her influence calming and soothing him as only a sister can. He took a deep, calming breath, regained his chair, and nodded to Manager Jung.

"In one hour there will be a press conference." Jun Pyo forced himself to calmness. Jun Hee was right, this would get ugly fast if he couldn't keep his head. Besides, if he was going to be successful in business, he needed to learn patience. If he could learn to control himself with the witch, he could do it with anybody.

"Press conference? What gives you that right?" She looked from Jun Pyo to Jun Hee "Has there been a change? Why was not I told immediately?"

"That's why were here." Jun Pyo relaxed back in his chair and looked at her, his eyes cold. Manager Jung set a folder on the table in front of him, then took a chair at the end of the table. "In one hour, you will announce that you are stepping down as president of Shin Hwa and resigning all positions, both public and private."

She was quiet for a moment while she tried to decide if she was hearing right, then, it was almost as if they could see the steam rising from her feet to her head, waiting to break free from every orifice. The struggle on her face gave proof that she was desperately trying to control the building fire and it was only the bourbon in the glass in front of her that was allowing it. She laughed as if he had just told her a particularly amusing, yet infinitely silly joke.

"And what makes you think that I would ever do such a thing?"

"Do you remember… what I told you in Macau?" He looked her square in the eye, the anger heat hot enough to burn her to ashes. "Regarding Geum Jan Di?"

'_Geum Jan Di…if you mess with her, I'll destroy everything.'_

"If you don't step down, I am perfectly ready to keep my promise." He glanced over at his sister. "Both of us."

"And you think you are enough to bring down me down, to bring Shin Hwa down?" She laughed. "You don't think the board will know a temper tantrum when they see one? A wet behind the ears child throwing a fit."

Jun Pyo's mouth thinned in temper and he felt Jun Hee's hand on his again.

"Do you think that we haven't considered your every angle?" He brushed a hand over the black folder "I've underestimated you for the past year, and Geum Jan Di and others important to me have had to pay for it. Do you honestly think I would be foolish enough to underestimate you again?"

She laughed loudly and tossed back the rest of her bourbon, then signaled for a refill. "More of this insipid drivel, I've grown so weary of this. Will I have to force them out of the country before you learn that your silly love nonsense is just that;…nonsense!"

"Learn? Learn?!" He yelled "There is nothing I want to learn from you! Ever, you wretched, evil …!"

Jun Hee put her hand on his arm, a gentle reminder that nothing would be solved if he continued as he was. He forced himself calm, taking deep breaths as he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. A moment later, he opened them and considered her quietly. She was hostile, and angry, yet she looked satisfied, as if she was already planning how to punish him - how to punish _Jan Di_. That was something he would never allow. He tossed a folder across the table at her.

"Unless you resign, every last thing in that folder will be released to the public. Think carefully, because if you think the outcry after the bullying at Shin Hwa school two years ago was bad, how do you think they will react to your abuse of power, the use of corporate muscle to put an innocent girl and her family out of their business and home? And not just any girl, but the famous 'wonder girl' having her home destroyed over her head, Chu Ga Eul's father losing his job and your attempt to take over Yun Ji Hu's grandfather's foundation?! All because she dared to fall in love with the heir to Shin Hwa."

Documents had spilled out of the folder as it slid across the table and she eyed them, but didn't touch. It was enough for her to see that what he said was the truth, somehow, he had uncovered evidence of the things she had done to push Geum Jan Di out of his life. She looked up at him, her look much cooler than she felt.

"Is that not enough for you?" He reached for the Ipad, scrolled through and then hit a video and rose from his chair and went to her side. He bent over, holding it only inches from her face. The room filled with the sound of Geum Jan Di's agonized screams. His name - Gu Jun Pyo - over and over while he was beaten bloody by four men. Then finally, the crash of a chair against Geum Jan Di's back ending her ability to swim forever.

"Do you remember him?" He paused on the face of the kidnapper, the former model who had mysteriously vanished. He dug through the pile of papers on the table, then came up with a copy of a wire transfer and slapped it on top of the pile. "You should remember - you hired him."

"That proves nothing." She pulled the Ipad from his hand and tossed it onto the table "Papers can be faked. You have nothing."

Jun Pyo looked down the table to Manager Jung, thinking of the middle of the night phone call the night he regained his memories.

'_Manager Jung, you have been a loyal ally in the past and I want you to know it is appreciated.'_

'_Thank you, young master.'_

'_But you have also been loyal to the witch.'_

"_Yes sir" _

'_You can no longer be loyal to both of us, the time has come to decide where your loyalties truly lie.'_

Manager Jung met his eye, then stood and bowed. "I am prepared to stand behind the young master and miss, to testify to their claims if you refuse to sign."

'_My first loyalties are to you and your sister.'_

Jun Pyo pulled a pen from his pocket, then pulled a stack of documents from the bottom of the pile.

"Unless you want to see Shin Hwa destroyed, I suggest you sign."

She glared at Manager Jung, then at Jun Pyo and Jun Hee for a moment, tossed back the glass of bourbon, then took the pen from his hand.

* * *

She had been quiet all night and he knew it was because of the witch. She knew the president was in town and she had broken her promise to leave and not come back. Experience had taught her that repercussions were sure to come, swift and terrible. She was afraid, so afraid that he considered going against his better judgment and telling her everything. But he knew Geum Jan Di, knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't be pleased to know how far he had gone to assure that she would be protected. In fact, she wouldn't like being protected at all. But this was about more than protecting her. The witch had upped the ante when she attacked Yun Ji Hu's grandfather and Chu Ga Eul's family. If the witch was going to use third parties to get to Jan Di, he had to protect them whether she liked it or not.

But she and those she cared about were safe now. The witch had been dethroned, control of all business and family finances signed over to him and Jun Hee - all expenditures required their signature. She couldn't even get a car and driver without one of them signing off. Her place now, her only place, was at their fathers side and they were going to make damned sure she stayed there. They had denied her a personal assistant and control of the household staff, Jun Hee even had control of their fathers medical decisions. In effect, they had made her a prisoner in her own home - much the same as she had so often made Jun Pyo.

His final words to her before parting had made it clear that Geum Jan Di was going to be a part of his life, a big part, so she best learn to deal with it.

Yet he didn't dare tell Geum Jan Di any specifics. He would in time, he would have to since he didn't much like the idea of keeping secrets from her. But he would wait until some time had passed, when she was stronger and was more like her old self. When she didn't still look so wounded.

"You're being too quiet." He reached down for her hand and gave it a squeeze "It doesn't suit you."

He wanted _her_ back, the _old _Geum Jan Di who yelled and screamed at him, the girl who smashed ice cream in his face and kicked him in the head.

"It would help if I knew where we were going." She sighed softly, happy to feel her hand in his again, yet apprehensive just the same. Jun Pyo was correct in his assessment of her fear. She had watched the press conference, knew that his mother had stepped down from Shin Hwa and Jun Hee was now president - Jun Pyo the executive director. But that didn't mean that anything had changed for her. The evil woman still hated her, still had money and influence. She had broken her promise by coming back and she was sure now that Ga Eul and her family and Ji Hu Sunbae and his grandfather were going to pay the price. Another thing as well - Ji Hu had paid their debts, had arranged for them to return home, but how long would it take for the woman to drive them from the city again? How long before she was forced apart from Gu Jun Pyo again? Their brief moments of happiness between attacks had never lasted long.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He gave her hand a squeeze again. She couldn't help but smile a little. Being with him, no matter how short a time it lasted, was worth it. She thought of her family, following in the car behind them. Jun Pyo had sent a helicopter to collect her father earlier that day, then arrived after the press conference to take them all to diner. Not in one of the extremely fancy places that always made her feel so uncomfortable, but a place where families went to eat, the sort of place her family had visited on birthdays when times had been better for them.

"We're not going to the airport are we?" she bit her lip nervously. They had come into the heart of the city, the upscale business district where all the big office buildings were. "Kangsan and I have school tomorrow, so if you think you're going to drag us off on a plane somewhere…"

"So like Geum Jan Di," Jun Pyo sighed "Always so trusting."

"Why should I trust you?" She looked up at him, her eyes narrow "It's just the sort of thing you do, whether it gets me into trouble or not."

"Calm down, we're almost there."

The car pulled into a parking lot next to a brick building just a block down from several skyscrapers, the Shin Hwa building one of them. Perhaps he meant to show them his new offices, it wasn't unlike him to want to impress people. He opened the door and then held it open for her, her family rushed up to meet them.

"What is this place?" Geum Kang asked in bewilderment.

Jun Pyo picked up Jan Di's hand "Come with me please."

He led them to the front of the building, heavy shutters had been drawn so Jan Di was surprised when Manager Jung opened the door. He bowed politely to her parent's, then pulled the door open and motioned them inside. It was dark and they huddled together, their bodies bumping into each other, until the lights came on. The family gasped loudly as one.

Jun Pyo had brought them to a large dry cleaner, easily three times the size of the one they had previously owned. He let go of Jan Di's hand, then went to her parents and bowed.

"Father, mother," He looked at them solemnly, his face earnest. "I would be most honored if you would please accept this humble offering from Gu Jun Pyo and Shin Hwa corporation."

They stared at him in silence, unable to speak, unable to believe what they were seeing. They had hoped in time to reopen their old business, but their hope had died when the space had been rented to another businessman for a store.

"Gu Jun Pyo!" Jan Di pushed past her brother and parent's, ready to give him an ear full. He knew how much she hated it when he did things like this, after two years, he should have known better than to try.

"Forgive us Gu Jun Pyo." Her father surprised her by cutting her off, he stepped forward and bowed deeply "But we can not accept this gift."

Jun Pyo looked surprised and somewhat hurt, he waited for Jan Di's mother to speak up, surely she would take his side. But she didn't, for the first time ever since he had known her, she stayed silently behind him as he continued.

"In the past, we have been selfish parents, thinking only of gain and not of our daughter's feelings and wishes. We have been a burden on our Jan Di and on your relationship. After all the burden we put on her, and all that she has had to overcome, we will not use her happiness for gain."

Jun Pyo looked at manager Jung in frustration, he gave him a small nod in encouragement.

"Sir," He bowed again "May I speak to you privately?"

Jan Di's father looked reluctant, it had been difficult, turning down the gift. But was determined that he would make up for the past, and the only way to do that was by providing a future for his family, and that he had to do on his own - with help from no one else.

"Please." Jun Pyo took his arm and led him back behind the counter, into the heart of the drycleaner. His heart quickened at the site of the machines. Such lovely machines! All top of the line, the sort of thing he had dreamed of owning before he lost his business. In this location, and with this equipment…but no, all he had left now was his pride. At one time he had been as proud as his daughter, but time had worn that down.

"There has been a misunderstanding." Jun Pyo looked at him miserably. It was important that he make him understand "This isn't meant as a gift."

"Then…"

"Can you tell me that it never occurred to you that Shin Hwa and it's president were behind your losing your business and being driven from your home; for your debts suddenly being called in and for the building being knocked down over your children's heads as they slept?"

His eyes drifted over to Jan Di who looked back at him questioningly. She seemed confused by the entire situation, most particularly her parents sudden ethics. He looked away from her and back to her father.

"If you can tell me so, then I will withdraw the offer without regret."

Jan Di's father sighed and looked at his feet. "I'd have been a fool not to consider it."

"I am not offering a gift, but asking for the chance to make restitution, to right the wrongs the former president of Shin Hwa committed against this family." Jun Pyo waited until he looked up, then he gave him a look so sincere there was no way he would dare doubt it. "I am asking for the ability to look Geum Jan Di's family in the eye with honor and not guilt."

He looked towards his daughter, his little girl who he would give the world to on a silver platter if it was within his reach. He couldn't erase the pain she had suffered because of him, couldn't remove the calluses that the extra work she was forced to do because of him had formed. But he could do this, not for himself or his wife, not even for his son who he loved just as much. He could do it for his Jan Di, for the one she loved.

"I'll accept," He bowed "But only on condition. I wish to sign papers, agreeing to a loan for the full amount to be paid back once my family is back on our feet."

Jun Pyo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was so obvious now where Jan Di had gotten her pride.

"Twenty percent." He said stubbornly "Since this is bigger than your previous establishment and has apartments upstairs that you can rent out for extra income, I will accept a repayment of twenty percent."

"Twenty percent?" Her father screwed up his face in frustration. "For a building and equipment? Eighty."

"The building is a graduation gift to Geum Jan Di from a mutual friend, you can't refuse to accept it." It wasn't exactly true, Woo bin had given HIM the building to give to Jan Di's family, but he didn't have to know that. "Thirty percent."

"What's going on?" Jan Di grabbed Jun Pyo's arm and pushed her way between them.

"Stay out of it." He pushed her back "Thirty percent, that's the end of it."

"Gu Jun Pyo!" Jan Di protested, trying to shove her way back in between them.

"Jan Di, listen to what you're told!" To Jun Pyo's great amusement, her father pushed her back. "Seventy percent, and not a bit less!"

"Dad!" Jan Di crossed her arms, her eyes angry, her mouth pulled down in an angry frown. However the bickering ended, it appeared they had just gained a dry cleaning business.

"Thirty -five!"

"Gu Jun Pyo!"

Her father turned on her, his temper raised. "I told you to stay out of this, discussing business is for men, not women. Sixty - eight!"

Jun Pyo didn't know whether to be amused or angry. It was much the same quandary he found himself in when arguing with Jan Di. But it was getting late, he was wasting time and he still had other things to do with the family. He hoped they weren't going to argue about everything, otherwise it was going to be a long night.

"Fifty percent," He said at last. It was a considerable drop, and far from what he had planned on, which was zero percent. But it seemed like Jan Di had given up on getting into the argument, that made it worth it. Her father, on the other hand, still looked reluctant.

"Give up dad." Kang said with a grin "He can argue even better than Noona."

Jan Di cuffed her brother on the shoulder "Can not."

Her father sighed and reluctantly offered his hand. "Fifty - percent."

Jun Pyo took the offered hand with a grin. Considering they had no idea how much he had paid for the equipment, it wouldn't be hard to make their payments as low as possible.

"I'll want an itemized list of what you spent." Jan Di's father said shrewdly "I'll be comparing prices to make sure you're not trying to pull one over on me."

"I'll have the papers drawn up tomorrow." Jun Pyo turned to see Jan Di smirking. He gave her a disgruntled look, then nodded to manager Jung who pulled a large box from beneath the counter and began towards them. "In the meantime, I have one more thing to discuss."

Manager Jung presented the box to Jan Di's brother and he looked at Jun Pyo with a baffled smile before sitting on the floor to open it. Jan Di looked at Jun Pyo warily, this was the only surprise that he knew she wouldn't dream of protesting. There was nobody that she loved more than her brother, having to send him away that spring had torn her heart out. She wanted him to have the best of everything, always.

Kang gasped when he lifted the blazer from the tissue paper, his fingers brushed lightly over the Shin Hwa high school crest.

"With Geum Jan Di graduating, Shin Hwa needs a new defender of the weak and innocent." Jun Pyo grinned "I hope you'll accept."

"Gu Jun Pyo..." Jan Di looked up at him, her eyes teary, wondering how he had ever gotten his mother to agree to such a thing.

He smiled, watching her speechless parents hugging her brother so tightly it was a miracle he could breathe.

"Before you start yelling," He walked to Jan Di's side "It's not just him. Noona and I both agreed that the admissions system needed to be overhauled. A good future shouldn't be promised only to those who have the money to secure it."

Jan Di looked at him in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Starting in the fall, each year from kindergarten through college will offer three scholarships, full scholarships that include uniforms, meals and the school trip, with applicants chosen from families who don't have the advantages other Shin Hwa students have."

Commoners, he meant commoners. Poor people like her and Kang san. Jan Di grinned a little, thinking it funny how he was so careful to control how he spoke around her parents, yet didn't bother to control his tongue around her.

"It won't be easy to get in, being there are only three spots open per year after next year, and keeping the scholarship will depend on maintaining your grades little brother, you'll have to test at the end of each year to keep it, so I expect you to work hard."

"He will," His mother spoke, putting Kang in a head lock "He will or else!"

"Of course I will!" Kang laughed and pulled away, hugging his new uniform to his chest. "I'll make you proud, just watch and see."

"Imagine!" His father's smile was wide with pride in his two children. "Our family, with not just one but two Shin Hwa students! I could die now and die happy!"

Jun Pyo smiled and reached down for Jan Di's hand, she accepted it and as she did, he realized that he mirrored her fathers sentiment-if he died at that moment, he too would die a happy man.

His memory drifted back to the day nearly two years before that he met the famous wonder girl - the day she smashed an ice cream cone into his face. Who would have dreamed that he would be where he was now? Certainly not him, certainly not any who had witnessed that day or his temper afterward. There had been a time when it seemed hopeless, when he thought that even she couldn't possibly forgive him. Geum Jan Di, the girl with the biggest, the warmest, heart he had ever known.

His Jan Di Baht.

She smiled and looked up at him, knowing that the scholarship had been given not because of Jun Pyo's feelings for her - but because he genuinely cared about her brother. And despite her initial feelings over the new business, she realized, that too had nothing to do with her. It was for her parents, atonement for what his mother had stolen from them - things that had to be weighing heavily on him, so how could she dare to be angry about it? Getting angry with him when he tried to help them had become a knee-jerk reaction. Maybe it was time that she learned to control her temper long enough to look at his side of the situation, instead of yelling, talk it out instead.

She started to giggle, then the giggle turned into a laugh. She was Geum Jan Di, he was Gu Jun Pyo - the day they reached a resolution without fighting it out would be the same day she found out the world was ending. That was just who they were, that was what made it so much fun.

"What are you laughing about?" Gu Jun Pyo looked happier than she had seen him in a long time. So long that seeing it made her happy too. Someday soon, she would have to worry about his mother again, but not tonight. Not on this perfect night with her family all together - her whole family.

"Nothing." She shook her head and moved slightly closer to him, enjoying the sight of her parents and brother huddled together on the floor, mooning over his new uniform, her side warmed by the one she loved.

"I'm just..." She tilted her face to his and smiled up at him again. "Just really happy right now, that's all."

Gu Jun Pyo smiled and looked over her head to see manager Jung smiling back at him. He nodded, then looked back at Jan Di's family on the floor.

It had all been worth it. The misery and tears, the anger and hostility. All of it had brought him to where he stood now, at Jan Di's side with their entire future ahead of them. He remembered then the moment that he realized that he was in love with her, the feeling of being knocked to his knees by the headiest emotion in the world, and yet, it didn't compare to this moment.

Geum Jan Di hadn't just given him her love, she had given him his greatest dreams.

She had given him a family.


	2. Promises

Boys Over Flowers if the property of Korean TV

* * *

A/N As I have said previously, all name spellings have been taken directly from the program where possible (ex name plaques in classroom) Where it was unavailable, I have gone with the most frequent spelling in subtitles. I am trying to be as realistic as possible in this fic, going by the characters personalities and the challenges they would have faced. You don't have to agree with me, but please always be polite in reviews, even if you think my visions are stupid or unrealistic.

Some reviews would be totally adored!

* * *

Four Years

Chapter Two

Promises

* * *

He had been walking for nearly three hours by the time he headed for the familiar house. By then, the numbness had started to wear off and the sadness had begun, mingling with disbelief.

He stopped for a minute when he reached the door. As much as he knew he would be welcomed, he wondered if he should be there at all. Everything he and Jan Di had been through, Yun Ji Hu had been through as well, he had suffered right along with them, because he loved her too. The difference was, when she cried, he was the one who held her; he was the glue to her broken heart. Ji Hu was the one who had gotten her through the past year; if not for him, who knew where she would be right now?

He took a deep breath and pulled the door open, grateful that the lights were still on. He found him sitting in a chair by his bed - his violin in place under his chin while he played. Jun Pyo closed his eyes for a moment, willing the notes to take him back in time. A time when the only song Ji Hu knew was 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' and his biggest problem was deciding between chocolate and butterscotch pudding for lunch.

"By the look on your face," Ji Hu's voice was soft, yet he nearly jumped out of his skin. "I'll assume things didn't go as you hoped."

He smiled a little, a sad smile that came no where near his eyes, then sat on the end of bed. "You knew she'd say no, didn't you?"

"I didn't _know_," He bent over, laying his violin carefully back in it's case and latching it, and then turned to face him. "But, I knew it was a possibility."

"It's just like Geum Jan Di. It wouldn't be her if she didn't drive me crazy; if she didn't dig her heels in and refuse to budge once she set her mind to something." He sighed "What am I going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"What I have the desire to do, and what I want to do, are two different things." He shrugged "I knew this would have to happen when we forced the witch out of Shin Hwa. Noona has already taken her place at the offices here, there's no one left but me. Besides, I want to do this, I don't want the future of the company to be _her_ kind of future - I want it to be something I can be proud of."

"Four years is a long time."

"Yes," _Too long_

They were quiet for several long moments, the only sound the ticking of a far off clock. They didn't look at one another, yet a silent conversation took place. They looked at each other for a moment and then Ji Hu looked away, towards the darkness outside.

"Ask me,"

"I don't think I can," Jun Pyo stood to pace, his step brisk, as if he was trying to outrun his guilt. "Not this time."

"Why not?"

"It's bad enough that I have depended so much on you in the past, but…"

He shook his head, his heart pounding hard in his ears. It felt like it wanted to explode out of his chest, to escape and take flight, far away from this constant human agony.

"This time…it's different. It's not a few weeks or months. It's years."

"Whether you ask or not, it doesn't matter." Ji Hu sighed "You know I'll do it anyway."

Despite his guilt, he felt his tension ease the slightest bit. As wrong as he knew it was, he had expected this all along.

"I know."

"I've decided to go back to school."

Jun Pyo shouldered the door frame and looked at him quietly. He had expected this too. He would go to medical school, just like Jan Di. He would always go wherever _she _needed him to be.

"I'm not surprised."

Ji Hu turned to face Jun Pyo, "It's not _just_ for her, but for my parents and grandfather, and myself. Somehow, it feels like it's what I am supposed to do."

"It helps, knowing you'll be here to watch over her." He sat down directly across from him and put out his hand. "I'm grateful."

Ji Hu accepted his hand, sealing the unasked promised. He knew Jun Pyo wouldn't ask, wouldn't put that burden on him, but he didn't need to. Watching after Geum Jan Di wasn't a decision, it was a reaction, as natural to him as breathing. Both were necessary to his survival, he couldn't be happy unless she was.

"I told you once before, you're not alone in this, you're not the only one who cares about her, " He smiled a little "and I won't be the only one looking after her."

Jun Pyo nodded, a small smile playing about his lips, that too was true. Geum Jan Di had many devoted friends. She and Chu Ga Eul would be roommates, her family had decided it would be a good idea to have someone living above the new business, to keep an eye on things at night, and Jan Di had agreed. Ga Eul had promised to move in with her so she wouldn't have to be alone. She needn't have worried about that, he was fairly certain that Ji Hu would become a constant fixture. His Noona, Jun Hee, he knew, would check in on them often, and Woo bin was sure to find plenty of 'important life and death' reasons to drop in. Of course, Jan Di would see through all of them and she was sure to think _HE _had put Woo bin up to it. Knowing her temper, the resulting arguments would be quite fun to watch. He was already sorry he was going to miss it.

"I won't be worried, she has plenty of people who will be here for her." Jun Pyo smiled sadly and looked away. Ji Hu looked at him a moment longer while an unasked question drifted in the empty air around them.

'_But who's going to be there for you, Jun Pyo?'_

* * *

His eyes glazed over while he stared at the empty cupboard, the box of plates he was supposed to be unpacking sitting untouched beneath his still hands. Time was moving too fast, the past two weeks had been a blur of activity that he had no control over, like his life a year before, it all felt beyond his control.

He'd been forcing himself not to think about it, keeping himself busy and spending every minute that didn't absolutely have to be spent at the office with her. Today however, reality - in the form of keys to his new office and apartment- had arrived via currier. Only one more week, and then he would be leaving her. Tomorrow morning they would be seeing So Yi Jung off to Sweden and then the countdown would begin, not in weeks, but days. It felt horrible, nearly as bad as the days leading up to his forced wedding, but only almost. At least this parting had a bright light he could hold on to, the promise of happiness at the end.

"Is something wrong?" Ga Eul set a box on the counter next to him, jarring him out of his thoughts. He glanced over at her and shook his head, not willing to trust his voice.

"Nothing more than usual then." She smiled sadly, pulling the tape off the top of the box and opening it before pulling out a pair of glasses to stack on a shelf. "It's been a bad week for everyone..."

Her words broke off and she forced a smile to her face. Jun Pyo didn't know exactly what was between her and Yi Jung, but he knew that there was _something_. _He_ didn't seem all that pleased to be leaving either.

"Ga Eul, if I asked you for something, would you promise not to tell Jan Di?" He turned away from the box, then glanced out the window to be sure that the other four hadn't returned with the truck yet. "Something important."

Ga Eul hesitated. It wouldn't be a good to get in the middle between Jan Di and Jun Pyo, but looking at him now, the look in his eyes, she knew she had to at least hear him out.

"I guess I would have to hear what it is first." She turned around and leaned against the counter

"Fair enough." He took a deep breath "You know that everything that happened the past two years, the bad things, were caused by my mother."

She did know, he had gotten her father appointed to a new job, executive director at one of Shin Hwa's newly acquired subsidiaries. As if that wasn't enough, he had insisted on meeting her family, on apologizing personally for thing things his mother had done to them.

"Yes," She smiled "My parents can't stop speaking about how good you have been to our family."

"We've done as much as we can, Noona and I, to make sure she can't get try anything again, but I'm still worried. She has friends, powerful friends. Whether they will still help her now that she isn't in power herself or not, I don't know, but I can't say for sure that it isn't possible." He stopped and looked at her, his eyes pleading for understanding. "You know Jan Di won't tell me if she tries anything."

"So you want me to…"

"_Want_ has nothing to do with it." His eyes turned fierce and he broke off, his jaw clenched tightly while he remembered the documents Manager Jung had faxed to him the day after he recovered his memory. Copies of money transfers, e-mails from the man she had following his every move and the lackeys- kidnappers and men she hired to destroy the food Jan Di's family was selling in the street. And the worst, the absolute worst, her plans to make Jan Di leave town - using Ga Eul and Ji Hu, _his best friend _to do it.

"I _need_ to know, the slightest thing, the smallest irregularity. Everything that happened could have been stopped if only I had known what the wit…my _mother_…was up to. I would rather die than see _her_ hurt Geum Jan Di again."

Ga Eul looked hesitant and he understood her reluctance, it would mean going behind Jan Di's back. But he had to convince her, it was why he had finagled this chance to be alone with her; he had to get her to promise- it was the only way he would find any kind of peace over the next four years.

"I know you're reluctant, but I wouldn't ask if I had any other choice. You know how proud and stubborn she is, she would never tell me on her own."

Ga Eul laughed a little; Jan Di certainly was stubborn, and she was proud. Looking at the past honestly, if she had only kept her promise to Jun Pyo, much of what had happened the past two years could have been stopped. Maybe even her father's losing his job. Jan Di had always been there for her; she was the one who had defended her in kindergarten, who had taught that jerk Gong Soon Pyo not to mess with her. Perhaps it was time she stood up for her now, even if it meant being devious about it.

"You're right, someone has to protect her from her pride." She turned to Jun Pyo and smiled "I'll do it."

Jun Pyo smiled in return, reassured beyond belief by the promise.

"Give me your phone." Ga Eul handed it over and he programmed in his cell, home, and office number. "Any time, day or night, okay?"

She nodded and slipped the phone back in her pocket.

"Jun Pyo Sunbae, could I ask you something?"

He nodded

"What will you do if your mother does try something?"

He turned away to stare at the wall, his face turning ugly and bitter.

"To protect Geum Jan Di," He looked back at her, his eyes fierce - yet reassuring at the same time. "I'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

Geum Jan Di looked around the storage warehouse in exasperation; after two years, she really should have known better. When he promised her _'old, worn out' _furniture that had been in storage for years, she should realized that his definition of _'old and worn out' _and hers would be completely different. She had expected out of style and thread bare, instead she got what looked like it could be fresh off a showroom floor. She had no choice now, she had already used the money she had managed to save to stock the kitchen and pay her first months bills early.

"Gu Jun Pyo!" She fisted her hands on her hips and clenched her teeth, wondering if he had really tricked her again, or if it was just a matter of different points of view.

"What's wrong?" Woo bin came to a stand behind her, his elbow resting on the arm of a moving dolly. "Nothing you like?"

"Is this stuff really old?" She walked over to a large tan sofa and slapped it with her hand, not even the slightest puff of dust, just as she suspected. "It doesn't look old to me."

"Most of this is from the Shin Hwa building." Yun Ji Hu said from her other side "They replace the furniture every year, then store it here to use when they remodel offices in other subsidiaries. There are things from the hotels too, so there is plenty to choose from."

"From the hotels?"

"Over here," Yi Jung took her elbow and led her to room off the large main room. He had hoped for a chance to speak to her alone and it seemed he had just found it; he looked over his shoulder to see that Ji Hu and Woo Bin had become absorbed in trying out several desk chairs.

"Everything in this room is from the hotels." He smiled and let her arm drop. "I doubt the former president has ever seen any of it, much less touched it."

Jan Di smiled sadly "Was I that obvious?"

"After all you've been through, it's an easy enough guess." He slid up to sit atop a dresser "You have no reason to worry, his mother can't hurt you anymore." He and the other three members of F4, along with Jun Hee, were the only ones who knew how true that was. The witch couldn't make a phone call without Jun Pyo or Jun Hee hearing about it. When Granny went back to the school, Butler Lee had returned to the house with an impressive increase in pay - along with a change in duties. His primary job - though she didn't know it- was keeping them aware of the witches every movement.

"Yes." She smiled, the overly bright smile she used to cover her sadness. Whether it was from lingering scars or the parting to come, he didn't know, but he knew it wasn't his place to ask. He loved her like a sister, but delving the depths of Geum Jan Di's pain was for Gu Jun Pyo to do, and if not him, then Yun Ji hu.

"Geum Jan Di…" His voice was soft and quiet, a tone that he rarely ever used. She looked up at him, the smile replaced by her natural curiosity. He sounded sad somehow, though she knew how excited he was about his trip to Sweden and the opportunities he would have there.

"Yi Jung Sunbae?" She turned back, then went to stand in front of him. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, yet the look didn't leave his eyes.

"I'm glad that you and Ga Eul will be living with one another." He forced a smile to his face. "You'll be able to look out for one another."

"Yes," Her smile was real now, a true Geum Jan Di smile that came from her soul. Bright and happy, full of sunshine and light. "Ga Eul and I, we always seem to do that, don't we? No matter what happens, no matter where we are, we always find each other when one of us needs the other."

"Because that's what best friends do." He couldn't help but think of how he was leaving his best friends behind, going to a place where he would be alone, with no one.

_Without her. _

"You'll take good care of each other then?" He looked back up at Jan Di, his eyes saying what he couldn't force himself to put into words.

'_Geum Jan Di…Promise you'll care of Ga Eul, because she's precious to me.'_

"I will, I promise." Jan Di's smile softened into understanding and she nodded. "We'll take care of each other."

* * *

The airport was nearly empty while they exchanged unimportant small talk, waiting for inevitable announcement. Yi Jung and Ga Eul sat quietly, neither able to summon a single word. Across from them sat Geum Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo, neither admitting to themselves what this really was - a rehearsal for their own parting, now only a week away.

"It's come to this then." Woo bin sighed "The great F4, look at us, so gloomy."

"The screaming girls would be disappointed if they could see us now, wouldn't they?" Jun Pyo smirked a little "Who do you think they would blame it on? Geum Jan Di, or Chu Ga Eul?"

Jan Di's head snapped up "What?"

"F4 is never to blame." Yi Jung grinned "So it has to be you two."

"You're the one who's leaving," Ga Eul looked at him spitefully "And it's somehow our fault you're all so sad?"

"Arrogant." Jan Di cast a scathing glare at Yi Jung and then at Jun Pyo "Idiot."

"Stupid woman." Jun Pyo smirked

"Stupid man." Jan Di spat back

He gave her a soft elbow which she gently returned, both halfhearted with none of the enthusiasm of the past. Jun Pyo sighed and reached down for her hand, the four sitting around them smiled at each other in understanding. This was Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di - when their time to say goodbye came, it was up in their air whether they would kiss goodbye or yell and hit each other. To them, both were shows of their deep affection.

"You'll write I hope." Jan Di smiled at Yi Jung "To let me know how you are doing?"

"Him?" Woo bin laughed "Yi Jung doesn't write letters."

Yi Jung grinned "For Geum Jan Di, I'll make an exception."

"Don't hold your breath." Jun Pyo smirked

"E-mail then" Jan Di gave Jun Pyo and Woo bin a dirty look, then looked at Yi Jung "Or text."

He nodded, then slanted a look at Ga Eul. He knew she wouldn't ask if he would write her, nor for e-mail or texts. She had barely said two words since they picked her and Geum Jan Di up an hour before and he knew she was carefully controlling herself. She liked to say what was on her mind, which was not always a good thing. Was she thinking of asking him not to go; or maybe take her with him? That wouldn't do. She was a part of the reason he was leaving, to give him time and space to fix what was broken inside him, so that when he returned he could offer her more, a whole person who could give her the life she deserved. But if she asked him to stay, or to take her with, he couldn't deny that it would be hard to refuse. Maybe even impossible.

'_Air Korea Flight 254 to Stockholm now boarding in gate 23' _

He felt her tense beside him and his own muscles clenched. The time of parting had come, in a moment more, there would be no going back. All that he knew, all that he trusted, all of it would be wiped away for the unknown. It was the right thing to do, for both of them, but it was the way of life that doing the right thing was usually the hardest thing you would ever have to do.

He forced a smile to his face, then stood and turned to his friends.

"I'll visit" Woo bin smiled and hugged him, patting him on the arm. "As often as I can."

"You better." He punched him on the shoulder, then turned to Ju Hi.

"Take good care of Geum Jan Di" He whispered softly in his ear so the others wouldn't hear, particularly Jun Pyo.

"Of course." Ji Hu replied and released him with a pat on the back. "I'll try to come, when you have your first exhibition."

He nodded, then turned to Jun Pyo who was unable to look him in the eye.

"Good luck in New York."

"As if the great Gu Jun Pyo needs luck." He snorted, then pulled him into a hug. "You stay out of trouble."

"Don't I always?" He laughed, stalling for a moment before turning towards Geum Jan Di - the last goodbye before the one that he was most dreading.

"You're going to be okay." Jan Di smiled brightly "It's all going to come back, I know it."

"Just like Geum Jan Di, even at the end." His smile was true, warmed by her words.

"It's not the end," She shook her head and backed away, wiping at her tears with her sleeve. "It's just see you later."

Yi Jung pinched her cheek, and then winked "Keep those two out of trouble." He nodded over his shoulder at Woo bin and Ji Hu "Kick them in the head if need be, but be sure to video tape it, so you can send it to me."

Jan Di laughed and backed away "I will."

He turned finally to Ga Eul, noticing as he did that the others backed away to give them privacy. He had been dreading this moment since making the decision to go to Sweden and now that it was upon them, he was almost wishing that she would ask him to stay. All it would take was one word, a single plea; but he knew she wouldn't ask. Neither would she ask him to write, call, or even text. He had treated her so poorly that she would have no expectations, may not even trust in his promise to look for her first when he returned.

"Have a good trip, I hope all goes well." She said, working up a smile and offering her hand. He felt his heart thump hard in his chest at the idea of leaving her behind with just a hand shake. After all she had done for him, how could she only offer her hand upon his leaving? He took her hand, and then pulled her into his arms and held on tightly.

"I should have told you better," He whispered into her ear "How thankful I am for you. I'm sorry."

He felt her body tremble against his and he knew that she was crying. He didn't want to see it, he hated to see her tears, better to remember her smiling and laughing.

"Remember my promise, okay?" She nodded, her cheek brushing against his as he pulled back and closed his eyes. His lips brushed over the tears on her cheek before finding her lips, then he kissed her softly before turning away.

He didn't look back, but only gave a one handed wave over his shoulder.

"I'm leaving."

She watched him go, her fingers on her still tingling lips, her eyes wide with surprise. He had kissed her! So Yi Jung had kissed her goodbye! It was more than she had dared to hope for.

She watched while he handed his ticket to the attendant, then disappeared into the door that would take him away from her. It was okay then to let go, to cry all she wanted, no one would accuse him of being the bad guy now. She put her hands over her face, the sobs rocking her body, her knees shaking beneath her. An arm went around her and lead her to a chair, then sat her gently and handed her a handkerchief. She took it and wiped her eyes, just catching the initials embroidered at the bottom.

_GJP _

She glanced up to see, not Geum Jan Di kneeling next to her as she expected-

But Gu Jun Pyo.


End file.
